Después del Regreso OneShoot
by Miyu-Chan Kozuki
Summary: Kagome nos cuenta resumida, rápida y sencillamente que pasó tras su regreso al Sengoku. Pasen y lean. Tengan piedad, es mi primer fic. ;


-Inuyasha y comañía no son míos... -_Quién te diera... -_Cállate Zaira! En fin... -_Disfruten de la historia! -_Eh? Esa frase era mía! -A_ QUE JOROBA EHH?_

Han pasado ya dos meses desde que he regresado al Sengoku…

Recuerdo como si fuese ayer la hermosa recibida que me dieron mis amigos y '' actual esposo '', en verdad fui muy feliz ese día.

Pero me hizo más feliz el día de mi matrimonio, dos semanas después de eso. He de confesar que me puso algo triste el saber que mi familia de sangre no estaría allí para verme en mi gran día, pero no estaba sola. Me iba a casar con el hombre '' mitad-demonio '' al que yo amaba rodeada de las personas a las que yo consideraba mi segunda familia: Mi '' cuñado '' Miroku, mi ''hermana'' Sango, mi ''hermanita'' Rin, mi ''abuela'' Kaede, mi ''hijo'' Shippo, mi mascota ''de Sango'' Kirara… En fin… ¡SI HASTA FUE SESSHOUMARU!

Sí, ese fue un día memorable… Pero no tiene ni punto de comparación con el día 30 de Enero. El día más feliz hasta ahora de mi vida…

-Inu… -Dije yo mientras me acercaba en la cama a mi marido para verlo bien.

-Keh. –Eso quiere decir que me está escuchando, y lo sé. Pero simplemente ese día no me apetecía esa respuesta.

-¿¡NO ERES CAPAZ DE PRESTARME NI UN MINUTO DE TODA TU ATENCIÓN! –Grito enojada con lágrimas a punto de salir de mis achocolatados ojos.

-K-K-K-Kago…Kagome…? Estás bien…? Sabes que eso no es verdad… -Me dijo con voz algo preocupada mientras se acomoda y me abraza. Es normal. Este no es mi comportamiento normal.

-Lo sé, Inu, perdón…

-Keh, no pasa nada.

Él, siempre con el orgullo por delante.

-Es… Que… Inu… Yo quería decirte… Que tú... Que yo…

-Te amo, Kagome. –Me dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto amo.

-Y yo a ti Inu, te amo con toda mi alma... Pero lo que te quiero decir es que nosotros…

-Vamos a ser padres. Lo sabía Kagome. Noté el cambio de olor en ti. Al principio me asuté pensando que ya no me amabas y me cambiaras… -Bajó sus orejitas y se me estrujó el corazón de verlo así. –Pero luego me dí cuenta… Simplemente esperaba a que me lo dijeras, pero tú tartamudeabas y yo me exasperaba. No podía más. Quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. –Se levantó y me cojió en brazos hasta salir fuera de la cabaña. -¡TE AMO CON TODO MI SER KAGOME HIGURASHI, AHORA KAGOME TASHIO!, ¡GRACIAS POR TODO LO QUE ME DISTE Y POR LO QUE ME VÁS A DAR!, ¡VOY A SER PAAAAAAADREEEEEEE! ¡TE AMO KAGOME!

Yo no cabía en mí de asombro. ¿Él?, ¿El hanyou vergonzoso que tardó dos días tartamudeando para declarárseme había gritado eso ante las miradas atónitas de los campesinos de la aldea de Kaede? Perdón, ¿De nuestra aldea?

Mis amigos lo oyeron y no tardaron en venir a darnos las felicidades. Shippo estaba muy feliz con la noticia de un hermanito, pues ahora era nuestro hijo ante todos, ya que yo y Inuyasha lo adoptamos y aunque él diga que no sé que Inu quiere a Shippo como a todo un hijo o más… Sangofué la segunda en venir corriendo y gritando como loca de alegría, cosa por la cuál no pude evitar poner una gran sonrisa y tirarme a abrazarla muy fuerte, además no se callaba nunca, estaba muy emocionada con la idea de ser tía, yo sé que voy a contar durante el embarazo con todo su apoyo en todo ya que ella ya tiene a tres y sabe que hacer, al igual que ella el mío en otras cosas… Bueno… Y mientras tanto, Miroku felicitaba a Inuyasha por hacer MUY BIEN SUS TAREAS de marido mientras Inuyasha sonreía orgulloso (más tarde me enteré de que hicieran una apuesta de a ver quién tenía más hijos) pervertidos, guarros, libidinosos… Así son los hombres en el fondo… Todos tienen un lado oscuro y tenebroso…

Ah, y también recuerdo muy bien el amargo final de ese día de alegría… Era sabor… Vomito.

Pues sí amigos y amigas, para darle un lindo final a ese alegre día Kagome Tashio no hizo nada mejor que salir corriendo al servicio a potear.

-Y fin. No sean muy crueles ya que es mi primera historia... Pero les agradecería que dejasen Revews para decirme como mejorar y si quieren más Fics míos.

-Besitooooooos. Bye. ;)

-_Bye! Nos vemos!_


End file.
